Storm E. Sky se aproxima
}} Storm E. Sky's Ahead ("Storm E. se aproxima" en latinoamérica y "Storm E. Sky está adelante" en España), es el primer episodio perteneciente a la primera temporada de la serie de Netflix estrenada el 10 de Enero del 2017. Su título en inglés es un juego de palabras proveniente de la palabra "Stormy sky ahead" (Se aproxima una nube tormentosa). El video comercial "Jewel Sparkles Dresses Up The Town‎" referencia y resume directamente este episodio (Sin contar la publicidad). Sinopsis Jewel quiere realizar la ceremonia de inauguración para la plaza principal. Pero las mascotas y una nueva visitante le impedirán tal hecho. Argumento El comité de belleza, de la cual Jewel, Spot y Dot son miembros. Hace un plan para embellecer Lalaloopsylandia explicando la existencia de la plaza principal y que el entorno sea más colorido. Sin embargo al entrar a la ciudad, Rosy advierte que la estatua de inauguración para la plaza todavía no está lista porque la entrega está con retraso. Las mascotas por tanto hicieron una estatua de baja calidad como reemplazo, la cual no es del gusto de Jewel. Como Jewel necesita una estatua para así decir su discurso de inauguración junto con que hay presencia de lluvias torrenciales, las chicas visitan a Crumbs por una solución y ella tarda en abrir justificándose que está sujeta a un itinerario. Al entrar, ella les muestra que hizo dos réplicas de la estatua hechas de pastel para exhibir, lo cual las chicas planean usarlo como sustituto temporal. Pero ambos son arruinados en dos instantes consecutivos por Mouse y Bird. 260px|thumb|Llega una nueva lala Dot por tanto, sugiere hacer una nueva estatua usando las piezas rotas del pastel hecho por Crumbs. Mientras tanto llega Storm E. Sky quien va cantando en su van mientras se aproxima a la plaza principal. Cuando Jewel tenía instalada la estatua y estaba apunto de cortar el listón, Storm E. bota la estatua sin intención al abrir la puerta de su van. Esto causa una mala impresión con Jewel y ella le pide que se vaya, pero Storm E. explica que no puede irse debido a que se le agotó el combustible y que necesita agua de lluvia para que vuelva a funcionar. El episodio termina con la mayoría de las chicas invitando a Storm E. a Crumbs' café, con excepción de Jewel quién se resbala con los restos del tercer pastel de Crumbs y ve a Storm E. como una rival. Jewel Dresses Up the Town 250px|right Jewel Dresses up the town es un webisodio lanzado en el canal de Lalaloopsy en Youtube. Descontando ciertos detalles secundarios, este medio resume el episodio descrito en este artículo. Además en contraste con el episodio, este medio animado tiene ciertas diferencias como por ejemplo: su énfasis se centra en las mercancías, las chicas interactúan con una narradora personaje y la estatua la bota el viento en vez de las mascotas. Personajes *Storm E. Sky *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Dot Starlight Línea de tiempo *El sol se vuelve a representar como una flor de pétalos y estigma amarillos. Este diseño comenzó a usarse antes de que su diseño fuese reemplazado en el webisodio "Es la envoltura" *Aparentemente este episodio transcurre un tiempo no definido después de la película "Band Together". Considerando que las voces de las protagonistas son más graves. *El comité de belleza perfecciona Lalaloopsylandia y se funda la plaza principal. Las protagonistas (Jewel, Spot, Dot, Crumbs, Rosy y Storm E.) tendrán negocios por estos alrededores *Se crearon 5 estatuas para adornar el centro de la plaza temporalmente para que así Jewel haga su discurso (3 de Crumbs, una de las mascotas y otra sugerida por Storm E.), pero sin resultados positivos. *Llegada de Storm E. Sky. *Se implica que hay escuelas de conducir considerando que Storm E. habla de licencias de conducción. Es también notable mencionar que las mascotas también pueden ser candidatos a obtener una. *Comienzo de la rivalidad entre Jewel y Storm E. *Spot intenta entablar una amistad con Storm E. Sky, después de que la última ofreció una estatua hecha con las bolas de pelo de su gato como reemplazo de la estatua que botó. *En la versión original, Crumbs se refiere a los minutos como chispas de galleta (chips)Crumbs: Sorry, I open in 30 chips past the hour and not one chip sooner. Videos relacionados Netflix Preschool Sizzle|Video promocional de Netflix (Minuto 0:20) Errores thumb|250px|Storm E. sin una pestaña en el ojo izquierdo *El escaparate mirado desde el exterior del Crumbs' café permite apreciar su volumen sobre relieve en el material construido en vidrio representado por paralelepípedo cuya arista son en ángulos rectos, pero en otras oportunidades es representado este volumen por medio de un prisma. Desde el interior, el efecto de volumen no se expresa ya que se representa por una ventana plana y en otras escenas se expresa la forma de prisma. *Crumbs comienza a poner pasteles para exhibir en su escaparate desde el episodio "Storm E. Sky llega rodando". Pero mientras las mascotas le mostraban la estatua del pueblo a Jewel puede verse que ya hay pasteles exhibidos. *Storm E. le falta una pestaña en el ojo izquierdo durante la escena cuando explicaba las razones de porque no podía irse del pueblo. Referencias en:Storm E. Sky's Ahead pl:Zbliża się Burzynka Categoría:Primera temporada de Somos las Lalaloopsy